Lelouch vi Britannia commands you
by B.R.O.FAN
Summary: This story follows the anime's events but shows what happens behind the scenes. It's a story about sex where Lelouch is the main character in every chapter. It's a m/m story. Reviews are welcomed and I apologize if there are some mistakes but I am not English and there are still things that I don't know so if you see some mistakes make me notice them and I willi correct them.
1. Chapter 1

Geass, what an incredible power! Using it, everything he commands happens. Lelouch had recently acquired this power but he still didn't know how it worked and how long it lasted. He had to try on several people to find the answers he was looking for. Using it on Kallen and on one of his professors, he found out that he can use it just once on a person. That would be annoying for his big plans but it didn't matter, he would have found a way to solve this problem. Thinking about this power continuously, he ended up deciding to use it for his own benefits. Some fun wouldn't have destroyed his plans, would it? On which one of his friends should he use the geass? Who should everything he wants?

_Nina? No way, she is always afraid of everything and she would be awful. Shirley? There is no need to use my geass on her because if I asked her to do something for me she would do it. It's like I have already used my power on her. Milly? Using my power on the president? It wouldn't be a bad idea since she always likes to party and stuff but would she be the best choice for me? It would be sad seeing her losing her impulsiveness. Although due to it I always end up in doing strange stuff, I have fun and Nunnally enjoys too so I can't interfere with Nunnally's happiness. Who's left? Rivalz? Can I really use my geass on him? I wonder how good he would look on his knees sucking my cock. Fuck! I got hard just thinking about it. Then, it's settled. I will make Rivalz my sex toy._

After thinking it Lelouch really got hard and he wanted to jerk off but he kept himself from doing so that he could enjoy doing all his kinky stuff with Rivalz. The prince was hard all day and he couldn't make the hard on go away or maybe he just didn't want to so that he could constantly think about Rivalz. The day to use his power had arrived; Kallen was at the hospital for a check-up while Shirley, Milly and Nina were out going shopping. They left to Lelouch and Rivalz all the hard work but the britannian prince didn't mind about it because soon there would have been something else hard. Rivalz started talking:

**"Damn those girls! They're out again and here we have to do their hard work. It's not fair, Lelouch! As a Vice President you should be able to do something!"**

**"It's not so bad, isn't it Rivalz? I mean we get to hang out and there is no one disturbing us."**

**"Lelouch, we already do that when we go playing. Working is boring and exhausting and I just don't want to do it."**

**"Tell me, Rivalz! What do you want?"**

**"Have lots of fun and not working at all!"**

**"What if I could make your desire happen? Would you want me to make it happen?"**

**"Yep, Lelouch! Do everything you can from not making me work!"**

**"If you say so! Lelouch vi Britannia commands you to make sex with me every time I ask you to!"**

**"Yes, your Highness!"**

**"Make sex with me, Rivalz!"**

His plan was completed and now he could have all the fun he wanted without any kind of problems. Rivalz got closer to him and started unbutton Lelouch's shirt, revealing his pale torso and he started playing with the right nipple

**"Aaaahhh!**

Lelouch moaned like he had never done in his life.

**"Please, keep doing that! It's aaaaaaaaawesome!"**

Rivalz started sucking the right nipple and tickling the other one and the only thing Lelouch could do was moaning. Rivalz stopped doing what he was doing and started kissing Lelouch's chest and he went down till he reached his trousers. There was a notably boner and the Council secretary started sucking it even though it was covered. Lelouch almost fell on the ground, so he got closer to the table so that he could keep on something. Rivalz started unbuttoning the trousers and he let them slide on the floor revealing Lelouch's black boxers which were already wet a bit. Rivalz, under control of the Geass, didn't comment and continued to do what he was ordered and so he took also the boxers off revealing the prince's manhood. It was long seven and half inches and without any concern, the boy took it in his mouth and started sucking.

**"Oh God, oh god! It's oh my God! Keep doing it! Aaah! Aaaah!"**

Lelouch moaned like a whore and it was one of the best things he ever did. Although Nunnally is blind and can't walk she always need an hand and Lelouch is always there to give his but as every other man he has his needs and he often sacrifices them for his sister and the few times he masturbated, he had to do it silently and that meant that he couldn't moan like he was doing in that moment. Watching Rivalz bob his head up and down on his shaft made Lelouch going in ecstasy and he came in his friend's mouth. The boy didn't say anything and stood up and watching his "master", he kissed him sharing his own cum. At first he was disgusted but his own flavor and Rivalz's tongue made him hornier than he already was. He kissed his friend back and their tongue's started wrestling, and the winner was Rivalz who pushed Lelouch on the table and bending at 90 degrees. He was going to fuck him and realizing this, Lelouch stood up and he faced Rivalz and started kissing him. He then kissed his neck where he sucked a little, giving him a hickey. He then opened his shirt where he started to bite Rivalz's left nipple, which caused the boy to moan as loud as Lelouch did. The prince noticed it was the first time Rivalz moaned during this meeting and he understood he should have ordered him to also enjoy what he would have done. He also noticed that his friend had no boner so he wasn't really enjoying what he was doing but Lelouch was sure that he was going to change his mind. He took his friend's trousers and boxers off revealing his flaccid penis which the dark haired guy took in his mouth and started sucking. It took a minute to get him hard but according to Lelouch the wait was worthy. Rivalz had a nice eight inches long cock and it was a pleasure having it in his mouth. He would have never thought that his cock was smaller than Rivalz's but it didn't matter so much because now he was really enjoying sucking it. Bobbing his head up and down on a dick was something that he would have never thought he liked but he did and after he completed his mission he could find someone to suck. Thinking about someone else to suck he got hornier and he ended up thinking about Suzaku. His old friend who had recently met but unfortunately he didn't know if he was still alive or not. He returned sucking his friend when the latter put a hand on his hand and pushed him further. Lelouch smirked because he was finally able to make him enjoy what they were doing. Lelouch felt something was on and before he could understand what he ended up with lots of cum in his mouth. He was almost suffocating but he was able to take it but some was dropping from his mouth. In that moment Rivalz make Lelouch stand up and licked his own cum from the dark haired man. Lelouch saw Rivalz in ecstasy and took this chance to bend him over and to penetrate him. Both guys screamed first in pain but later for pleasure. He didn't know it would be so tight and he wasn't ready but once adjusted he started taking his cock out and putting it back inside. He started slowly but he continued with a faster pace till he went as fast as he could and both guys were moaning. It was something that he would have never expected but he also wondered how it would be on the other side. Being the one dominated like it was going to happen instead of dominating like it happened. Thinking about it he cummed in Rivalz's ass and the other gay came on the table. As soon as the two guys got dressed, the Geass on Rivalz stopped working and he was totally confused. He wondered what the smell was and why he and Lelouch were all sweaty and why the table was dirty of something white. He looked at Lelouch and asked him some explanations and the guy could only say:

**"It's better if you don't know!" Character **


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 13

That day was a terrible day for Lelouch. He had to see Shirley's father's funeral and he caused him to die and if it wasn't enough C.C. pushed him to continue his mission and to ignore his feelings. He was ready to cross this path of blood but he was shocked. He didn't expect things coming so close to him; he couldn't see Shirley's father's death coming. He didn't want to make his friends feel bad. He was ready to kill and he knew that everyone who died because of him had a family but he didn't think that one of those families could be Shirley's. He felt guilty and he just wanted someone who could understand his feelings but the only one who knew about his identity was C.C. and she wasn't able to understand him or at least she didn't want to. So he was alone and he had to face his responsibilities and he had no one to share his feelings. He felt completely lost and he wasn't sure of what his following move would have been. Which was more important: his plan or his friends? Should he look after Shirley or continue his plan? While lost in his thoughts he ended up crashing against his best friend, Suzaku Kururugi. The dark haired man was the only one to fall and thanks his friend's hand he was able to get up quickly. Even the Lancelot's pilot was sad for what happened to Shirley and he was thinking how he could have avoided it. Suzaku pretended to be okay and asked Lelouch:

**"What are you doing, Lelouch? We hardly see you and I was wondering if we could spend some time together."**

**"I was going to have a bath but I think I can spend some time with you."**

**"Hooray! He finally shows up and he accepts to spend some time together!"**

**"Stop it, Suzaku! I hang out here a lot. I'm not always somewhere else, such as you, mister soldier! Even if I don't need to say it, I promise to you I will show myself around here more often, ok?"**

**"It's a promise and you can't take it back, Lelouch! And do not call me Mr. Soldier! Call me the almighty and great Suzaku Kururugi."**

**"Ahahah! You are always able to make me laugh, almighty and great Suzaku Kururugi."**

The two guys stopped laughing and they looked into each other's eyes as if there was nothing else around them. Suzaku put his hands around Lelouch's head and kissed him. The britannian prince's eyes widened and he stayed still because he was shocked. His brain froze, just like every other part of his body. He would have never thought that something like this would have happened, he often wanted to do that but he wanted to use his geass to make it happen. He couldn't see Suzaku kissing him coming, it was very unlikely of him. After he finished his kiss, the Lancelot pilot said:

**"I'm so sorry, Lelouch! I don't know why I did that. It's something that came out of nowhere. Can you forgive me? What the hell am I saying? It would be better if I go away."**

**"No, wait Suzaku! Lelouch vi Britannia commands you..."**

It was too late, Suzaku ran away as fast as he could and Lelouch didn't have time to use his geass on him. As soon as he gave up on his idea about using the geass on Suzaku he saw a girl standing next to him who had seen and heard everything and as it was no problem at all, he said:

**"Lelouch vi Britannia commends you to forget everything you saw and heard today!" **

The girl did as she was told and then she went away while Lelouch decided to go to have a bath. On his way to the bathroom, he met Rivalz and he couldn't resist to the temptation. Since Suzaku kissed him he wanted something more and he could use his friend to have some fun. He told him to go to the school bathroom because he had something to talk about and once they went there, the dark haired man closed the door. Rivalz quickly said:

**"What's going on, Lelouch? You're worrying me!"**

**"I'm sorry, Rivalz but make sex with me!"**

**"Yes, you highness!"**

Quickly the geass on Rivalz started working and the guy went to unbutton Lelouch's shirt but the latter said:

**"I'm sorry, Rivalz! I don't want it to last and I don't care if you enjoy or not but I just want a sweet release so turn around and let me fuck you."**

The boy did as he was told and he turned around and he got closer to the wall so that he could put his hands somewhere. He then took off his trousers and underwear and he bended over. Lelouch was feeling quite guilty for what he was doing but he needed it and he had used his geass only on Rivalz for this reason. Instead of simply penetrating like last time, Lelouch inserted a finger in Rivalz's ass and started moving it. He wanted it enough space to penetrate it and not feel pain. He started scissoring his finger and then he added other two fingers. Rivalz was starting to scream and to moan and that got Lelouch harder than he already was. He stopped preparing his friend and after taking his dick out, he penetrated his friend and he quickly felt pleasure. It didn't hurt him like the first time and it was like everybody says: you learn from your mistakes. He started pounding his friend as fast and as strong as he could just to release faster and so quickly end his frustration. Both boys started moaning and outside of the bather there was a crowd forming. After some minutes Lelouch came in Rivalz's ass and the latter came all over the wall. Just like last time, as soon as they got dressed the geass on Rivalz stopped working and he didn't remember anything and he asked Lelouch:

**"What did you want to tell me?"**

**"I was just wondering what we could do to make Shirley feel better."**

**"Oh, Lelouch! You're so kind and loving! How can somebody not fall for you? Anyway, I really don't know what to tell you. I mean the only thing we could do is hoping that Zero dies and suffers for his faults."**

Lelouch felt guiltier than ever and without saying anything he got out and he got out from the crowd and went to have a bathroom. He really didn't know what to do with all that Zero problem. Giving up or keeping on? It was impossible deciding. While he went to his own bathroom, Rivalz got out from the toilet and he wondered why there was crowd outside the bathroom door and why they were all surprised. Outside his bathroom door he found Suzaku who was waiting for him and told him:

**"Lelouch forget what I did earlier. I was just confused for everything that was happening to me and it seems that I can't do anything right. I always try my best but it seems that I can't fulfill my goals. You are my best friend and I don't want to lose you so please forget everything. Let's restart, ok?"**

**"A restart? That would be ideal! Pretending that these recent events never happened it would be the best thing that could ever happen to me and I promise you that I will hang out here more time. I swear!"**

**"I count on that! Anyway, bye Lelouch!"**

**"Bye, Suzaku!"**

The boys separated and Lelouch went to have a wash. He was ready to leave everything behind. Following Suzaku's idea, forgetting everything that just happened and starting a new life. He really wanted to do that, he really meant what he promised to his best friend. He started remember what other people told him when he was wearing his clothes as Zero and then he started remembering Nunnally, her wish and his desire to change the world. If he lied once again, it would have meant that since he had the Geass nothing would have changed. He lived a lie because he had no power but now there's nothing holding him. There's no way that he could still keep on living a life. He's ready for everything that will come against him. He will face everything and he won't back down. He could only cross this path of blood. It was the only solution. He loved his friends and he didn't want to see them suffer but if he had to live a lie and deny Nunnally a peaceful place that would be a problem and Lelouch was ready to fulfill his dream no matter what.

I hope you liked this chapter. It's not like the other one and I changed my mind several times and I ended up providing an inside view of Lelouch's mind and I also wanted to explain why in the following episode Suzaku will say that the only thing unusual at school is that Lelouch isn't there.


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 16/17

"**Thanks Lelouch!"**

"**Don't worry, Suzaku! No one will ever know about this. It will be our little secret. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"**

"**I'm sorry, Lelouch! It seems that our promise didn't work out pretty well, did it?"**

"**What are you talking about, Suzaku?"**

"**What? You already forgot? A restart? Starting from zero as nothing ever happened before."**

"**Is that what you was running away from?"**

"**Yes! I couldn't bear it any longer so that's why I fight. I try to make things up for what I did. I killed my father. My own blood. Do you realize it, Lelouch?"**

"**I get it, Suzaku. I get it more than you could ever know but the thing that shocks me is how you carried this sin on your shoulders all this time. Why didn't you tell me? Didn't you trust me? After all we've been through, you still don't trust me?"**

"**It's not like that, Lelouch! I love you, I care about you and I didn't want you to let know it because I didn't want you to be in bad spot."**

"**You are an idiot!"**

"**Some things never change, don't they? You always call me idiot or fool. This happens since we were children."**

"**I call you like that because you are like that."**

"**Anyway, I think we'd better go and see if Nunnally is okay."**

"**Nunnally is fine. The one I'm concerned about is you. Are you sure that you are okay because you don't look like it."**

"**I'm fine, Lelouch! Let me go."**

"**I can't let you."**

"**Why? Why not?"**

"**Because I love you."**

"**What? What are you saying?"**

"**I have feelings for you but I don't understand what they mean. I don't understand if I prove these emotions because you are my best friend or because you're my childhood friend or because I like you. I'm sure you feel the same way. That kiss on Shirley's dad's funeral meant something to you too, didn't it? Tell me the truth!"**

"**Lelouch! I…I…I don't know what to say. It's true that I feel something for you but I don't know if it's the same feeling you prove. It couldn't be. It can't be."**

"**We will never know unless we try."**

"**What are you suggesting, Lelouch? What do you want to do?"**

"**Kiss me! Kiss me like you did last time."**

"**Are you sure? I'm not so sure I want to do it."**

"**Just do it and well see how it goes. Stop asking these stupid questions and stop being so nervous. It's not like the first time you kiss me."**

"**I know but last time I did so quickly I didn't even realize i…"**

Without saying anything and interrupting Suzaku's speech, Lelouch kiss him. It was at first a kiss on lips and as soon as Suzaku recovered from the unexpected movement, the Japanese boy pushed his tongue into Lelouch's mouth, who now was surprised. He couldn't even fight with Suzaku's fight because he knew that the soldier would have won so he just enjoyed that sensation. It wasn't like Rivalz kissed him. Maybe it was because he had feeling for Suzaku or maybe because it was all natural and there was no use of the geass. The stronger boy pushed Lelouch on one of the benches and had him lie down. He covered him and started kissing him again, unbuttoning the dark haired man's shirt in the meanwhile. He quickly exposed Lelouch's chest and started sucking the britannian prince's nipples causing him to moan.

"**Oh god! Suzaku, how do you know that?" Hav..oh god! Have you done it before?"**

Suzaku didn't answer and kept sucking and getting hard from Lelouch's moans. He started kissing his abdomen and as slowly as he could he arrived to the student's pants that were really tight in that moment. The boner was quite noticeable and light sparked in Suzaku's eyes. He wouldn't have thought that he would have been so into it. He started unbuckling Lelouch's pants and he removed them with his underwears. Lelouch's member was totally exposed and it was hard as a rock and Suzaku couldn't keep himself from saying:

"**Do I really get you so hard? Do I really have such power on you? Now I know your weak spot. I'll keep it in mind."**

"**Why do you have to stop right now? Finish me and then we can talk as much as we want."**

"**Oh god, Lelouch! You're so into this. I would have never seen it coming. I'll suck you if you suck me first."**

"**No way! It's unacceptable. I totally refuse!"**

"**Come on, Lelouch! Don't be so uptight in this situation too. Just enjoy what's coming to you."**

"**I'll do it because I want to see you sucking me."**

Said that, Lelouch pushed Suzaku on the ground and practically brought his pants and underwear down leaving the brown haired's dick exposed. Suzaku was still wearing his shirt and his shoes and only his cock was exposed. Lelouch admired that eight and half dick in front of him and he quickly went down to business. He pushed his mouth on the "tool of love" and started bobbing his head up and down.

"**Oh, god! Lelouch, it's amazing! Keep doing that, please!"**

There wasn't any need to say it because Lelouch was really enjoing it and he would have never stopped. He started sucking vigorously and he also bit Suzaku's dick causing him to moan and scream:

"**Bite me again. It's so hot and I'm also on the verge of cumming. Lelouch, come on!"**

Lelouch bit the cock again and Suzaku came in his mouth. Lots of sperm ended up in the britannian prince's mouth who couldn't keep it all and some cum started dropping from his mouth. Suzaku took with his hand the sperm dropping from Lelouch's mouth and licked it and said:

"**It doesn't taste that bad, does it Lelouch?"**

Seeing that scene and hearing what Suzaku said made Lelouch so hard that he said:

"**Please suck me, now! You don't know how hard you got me with just one sentence."**

Suzaku stood up and helped Lelouch standing up and he brought the dark haired man against a wall and started kissing him again, causing Lelouch to say:

"**Even though I love you kissing me to reach my dick, I have to tell you to stop. Don't force me to command you to suck my cock."**

"**Please do! I love commands and yours would be lovely to hear."**

Without watching him in the eyes, Lelouch said:

"**Lelouch vi Britannia commands you to suck my cock."**

"**Yes, your highness!"**

Without wasting any more time, Suzaku fell to his knees and started sucking Lelouch's penis. It was such a great sensation that Lelouch held his friend's head on his cock causing him not to breathe. When Suzaku bit his dick, Lelouch lost his grip and said:

"**Oh my god! I'm so sorry Suzaku."**

"**Don't be! I kind of liked it even though you were killing me. Can I continue or is it over?"**

"**Are you kidding me? Continue and bite me again because I loved it. Although it hurts at first it soon makes you feel a huge amount of pleasure so it's really worthy."**

"**Who would have fought you would hav…"**

Without letting him finishing his sentence, Lelouch pushed his friend's head on his cock and said:

"**Less talking, more sucking!"**

Suzaku smiled and started bobbing his head up and down until he felt Lelouch's cock tensed up a little and he bit it, causing it to release all his seed. Suzaku's mouth was fool of sperm and he was able not to let even a bit of it slip from his mouth. He wanted to taste all of Lelouch and it tasted great. He left still some sperm in his mouth and without saying anything he kissed his "lover" and shared his cum with him. This only caused both of them to get hard again but they didn't do anything about it. They both knew that they had no more time to do this kind of stuff. Even though Nunnally was safe, Lelouch still had to go check up on her and Suzaku also had to work. They got dressed and stayed quite for a moment. They didn't know how to say goodbye and how they should act in that situation. Suzaku got close to him and kissed him and said:

"**You were right! I have feelings for you but we can't continue this relationship."**

"**Why not, Suzaku? Are there any problems with our relationship?"**

"**Trust me, Lelouch! This has been awesome, amazing. It has been so good that I can't think of an**y**thing that is as good but we shouldn't continue with it."**

"**You didn't answer my question, Suzaku! Why can't we be together?"**

"**Shirley loves you and she's my friend and I can't let her suffer. You two might have argued but I'm sure she keeps loving you and I can't let her suffer more than she already does."**

"**So you're leaving me for making other feel good. It's so typical you, Suzaku! You help the others because you want to atone for your sin. You're so selfish."**

"**I know I am, Lelouch! And I also have work and the only times I stay here you're almost every time out and I can't see you. We would stay together for just a bit of time and we could also end up not talking or seeing in days. It's not a type of relationship I want right now."**

"**What kind of relationship would you want, then? Tell me! I can't believe how selfish you are."**

"**I'm sorry, Lelouch but I can't be with you now."**

"**Why? Tell me the real reason and don't hide it from me, ok?"**

"**I want to atone for mtìy sin. I killed my father and I decide for the Japan. For my beliefs I killed a life and Japan didn't have its chance to fight Britannia. I know that what I have done is wrong and that's why I will try my best to save the Japanese people."**

"**What do you mean, Suzaku?"**

"**I'll change Britannia from the inside. I have to get promoted till I will count something and when I will, I'll let Britannian and Japanese people live together and I will let them both live equally without any distinction."**

"**You mean you won't be with me till this situation won't change. Are you really telling me that?"**

"**I don't expect you to wait from me because I know that what I'm talking about may never happen but it's my goal and I will reach it my own way and I can't stop now."**

"**You have a goal and you want to achieve it. There's nothing wrong with it and I completely understand how you feel. I too have a goal and I hope I can achieve it to and I can't stop till I will have fulfilled my dream."**

"**Thanks Lelouch! Thanks for being so understanding."**

"**Don't worry, Suzaku! You're very important to me and I care about you a lot so don't even think of thanking me."**

"**Ok! Just promise one thing. If you ever need help or something else tell me and I'll try to help you. You can trust me, you know?"**

"**I promise! Now it's better if we go."**

The two boys separated and Lelouch went to check up on Nunnally and after that he visited C.C. telling her:

"**What have you done with the body? I gave you as much time as I could give you. I hope you took care of everything."**

"**Don't worry. It's all done. How did you keep Suzaku busy, Lelouch?"**

"**They are none of your business, C.C."**

"**You really don't want to tell me? Come on, just say it."**

"**You already know the answer, don't you?"**

"**Probably but I want to hear it from you."**

"**If you know, there is no need to tell you and stop bothering me. It all happened because of you and because you didn't take care of Mao earlier."**

"**Nice try but I know that you didn't end up to have sex but just sucking. I can read it on your face and you're still hard. Go take care of it, I won't say anything."**

"**Damn you, C.C.!"**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter too. Next time it's going to be much dirtier. See you next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 23

Euphemia was dead. He killed her, he took her breath away. He killed the first girl he ever loved and the only one who could beat him. He killed thousands of Japanese and yet he was their hero. The geass has brought him so much despair and yet he didn't want to give up. Although he felt like a monster, he kept going on. His human side was dying, he was losing everything that made him human. Did his plan have to be achieved like this? Did Euphemia and so many innocent people have to die? He had no time to question himself because it had already happened and even with his geass he couldn't do anything. As if it wasn't enough he had also lost control of his geass. He couldn't live as Lelouch anymore because everything he would have said would have been an order. He will never see Nunnally again if things continued like that. Nunnnally will live in a peaceful world on her own. Everything was falling apart for him and yet the mission was proceeding greatly. Lelouch spent most of his time in his room and he talked through webcam because he didn't want to see anyone or he just didn't want that someone saw him. He was… He didn't know who or what he was. He just felt horrible and he hated himself for what he had done to Euphemia. He didn't only kill the first girl he ever loved but also the girl that Suzaku loved. Was this jealousy? Did he kill her for jealousy? No, he didn't. He had to take her down because she was under effect of the geass and she would have killed every Japanese and most likely even Suzaku. If only things hadn't turned out the way they did, now Lelouch could have been with Suzaku and they would have been happy. Reality is always harsh but their reality was way too harsh. They lost what they loved and they had no chance to get it back. Thinking of Suzaku made Lelouch feel worse and he almost felt like he was on the verge of puking but he didn't have to. He lied on his bed hoping that his agony would soon disappear. If he had used his geass on Suzaku when he freed him from the execution site maybe they could have been together. If he used his geass on Suzaku when they had expressed their feelings to each other nothing of this would have happened. If he didn't use his geass on Suzaku saying he had to live, they would have been both dead and they could have been together in the afterlife. What was he thinking? Lelouch snapped out of his state of depression, thinking that if he hadn't done things in the way he did, he would have never arrived at this point. He knew that he was lying to himself; he knew if he had done things differently many things could have been better. Shirley would still be Shirley, Euphemia would still be alive and he and Suzaku might be together. He couldn't think of ifs and buts but only at what happened. If he started doubting himself like this he would never find a way out. He should distract himself, even if he had to use the geass. He was already a monster; he couldn't feel worse than he already did so he could have done anything. Thankfully he had just returned after conquering another zone of Japan and he wanted to talk about it with Zero. Lelouch, wearing Zero's clothes, let him pass and said:

"**Toudou, great job as always!"**

"**Zero, we are quickly conquering all Japan. After the terrible thing that happened with that monstrous princess Euphemia, lots of people are rebelling and desire to join the Black Nights."**

"**I see but let's talk about something else."**

"**Something else? What do you mean?"**

Lelouch smirked and he opened the part of the mask that covered his eye and said:

"**Zero commands you to entertain me whenever I want"**

"**Yes, your highness!"**

With that said, Toudou pushed Zero onto the sofa and he made him sit. Toudou practically ripped his own shirt off revealing his muscles that made Lelouch hard. The famous soldier than removed his shoes, remaining just with his trousers and his socks. He opened the fly on his trousers revealing his red boxers and making the Britannian prince desire what is in those underwear. The tactician then removed his trousers leaving just the boxers and the socks. Zero could see that there was a tent forming in Toudou's boxers and he really wanted to suck his dick but he just realized that he couldn't. He could only remove his mask to suck him but if he did Toudou might remember his face and he could find his identity. He didn't want to lose his chance to suck the great Toudou and he had to find a way to do it. Noticing Toudou's socks he found an idea. A very dirty idea but that could have waited because the soldier was now shaking his covered dick and ass all over Lelouch. He was sure that he would have come if he continued assisting to that show. It was something so erotic and the fact that such a person was doing it for him made it only more erotic. He was so horny and he couldn't resist any longer but the show that Toudou was putting was way too much sexy and he wasn't able to stop him. He started removing the upper clothes that Zero had, revealing his not so much defined torso and the soldier started licking it. Lelouch moaned in pleasure and he left himself go and lied on the sofa. Toudou got on top of him and started sucking his neck and with his hand he unbuttoned Zero's pants. Lelouch was sure that he would have cummed if Toudou didn't stop and so he got up, even if he didn't want to and he brought Toudou to his bed. He made him lie on it and he quickly tied the soldier's hands and foots to the extremities of the bed with his and Toudou's socks and he covered Toudou's eyes with the soldier's underwear. He wanted to cover them with his briefs but they were a bit wet by his own cum and he didn't feel like using it. Zero was now with only his mask and trousers while the other one was completely exposed and had an incredible boner. It was nine inches long and it looked so tasty to Lelouch who quickly removed his mask and took the cock in his mouth. Toudou felt an incredible pleasure and wanted to push Zero's head all down to his cock but his hands were unfortunately tied. This situation was something new to the general since he had always been in charge and not being able to do anything disturbed him a lot. Thankfully, Lelouch had done practice and he was able to take it all in his mouth even if at first he was almost choking with it. He felt that Toudou was almost coming and he stopped doing what he was doing. He started kissing all Toudou's body from the penis to his neck and once he arrived to his face he didn't know what to do. Should he kiss him or should he just end the coitus as quickly as possible? If he kissed him that would have meant that he had given up on his relationship with Suzaku. He had just sucked one guy's cock and that also meant that he stopped believing in a future relationship but a kiss would have meant the complete end. He wanted to taste Suzaku's lips again, he only wanted them but he knew that he couldn't have them anymore. It was over between the two and so Lelouch kissed him Toudou and if at first feel disgusted for what he had just done, he started feeling pleasure when he felt the soldier's tongue in his mouth. The older man really knew how to kiss someone and the Britannian Prince was totally in awe. They continued kissing and Lelouch suddenly felt something in his ass. He quickly stopped the kiss and turned back to see what it was and he noticed that was Toudou's finger. He had freed his hand from the knot. Lelouch watched the other three knots and saw that they were holding Toudou still and he felt sure. As long as Toudou used his hand to pleasure Lelouch, there wouldn't be any kind of problems. Just thinking that made the prince remember that he had a finger stuck in his ass and that was making feel lots of pleasure. Toudou added two more fingers to stretch Lelouch's hole. The guy screamed for pleasure, saying:

"**Oh, God! Please keep doing what you are doing! If I knew that it would have been so good, I would have done it from the start."**

The older man kept scissoring his fingers in his boss' ass and once he fought that he was ready he removed the fingers, making the younger one say:

"**Why the hell did you stop? It felt so good."**

Without saying anything, he pushed with his only hand Lelouch towards his cock. The boy realized what the soldier wanted to do and he sat on Toudou's cock. As soon as it was all in his ass he started bouncing. At first very slow because he wasn't used to this kind of feeling but when the dick hit his prostate and he felt so much pleasure, Lelouch started bouncing as fast as he could.

"**It's amazing! Please don't cum yet, it feels too good."**

"**It's too good for me too. Your ass is so tight, Zero. I think that yours is the best ass I ever fucked."**

"**What? Did you fu…Oh god! It's so good you cock in my ass."**

"**I know! Go faster! It can only get better!"**

Lelouch started going faster and without even touching his cock he came all over Toudou's torso.

"**Oh my God! I came without even touching my cock. You definitely deserve the title of "Toudou of Miracles"."**

"**It feels so good your cum on me. Tell me how it feels mine in your ass!"**

Said that, Toudou came in Lelouch's ass filling it with all his semen. Zero removed himself from the cock and he put his ass full of cum in front of Toudou's mouth and the soldier started licking it. He tasted his own cum and said:

"**I really have a good flavor, haven't I?"**

"**Let me try!"**

Said that Lelouch kissed Toudou, who shared his semen and after their kiss, the younger one said:

"**Delicious, how about we try mine?"**

"**Can't wait!"**

The prince started licking the soldier's torso where there was his cum and once he completely cleaned it; he kissed the man, who said:

"**Zero, you are delicious!"**

"**Not as you, though!"**

Saying that Lelouch got dressed and freed Toudou. Zero gave a new shirt to him and once the soldier was fully dressed said:

"**Very soon we are going to get Japan back, Zero! It's just a matter of days."**

"**If you weren't here, Toudou, we wouldn't have made this far. Thanks for your report! You can go now."**

With that said, Toudou left the room wondering why he was wearing a different shirt from the one he wore before. Lelouch was still thinking about the thing that Toudou said. Did he really fuck someone else's ass? Who could have been? This thing got Lelouch hard but it was Toudou who made him so horny. He just couldn't expect that sex with that soldier would have been so awesome. He was really looking for another round of sex.


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 25

It was the end. He was caught by his best friend, the person he loved the most after Nunnally. How could it happen? How could everything happen? Nunnally was held hostage and he was going to say his farewell to the world. Did he bring all of that to himself? Did he do this to himself? Did his dream crush him? He was going to die, wasn't he? All of his would have been uselessly and he couldn't accept it but he could do nothing against Suzaku. Suzaku wasn't even talking to him; he just pointed a gun towards his head to threaten him. It was an unbearable situation but he caused it. He couldn't complain about it but he really wanted to make amend for his mistakes. He wanted to apologize to everyone whom he hurt. He couldn't bear his sins and he didn't want to bring them in the afterlife. He had to do something but what? Suzaku hated him more than ever and he couldn't even use his geass because he already used it on his best friend. What choices did he have? He knew that Suzaku wanted to kill him but he hadn't done it because he wanted something in return. Lelouch was doomed. He had no way out and he could only accept it or fight for nothing. He looked at his best friend's eyes and saw only hatred. There wasn't love and happiness anymore in those eyes. Hatred was guiding Suzaku and Lelouch felt bad and guilty seeing it. What had he done to the boy he loved most? What had he done to the boy he trusted most? What had he done? Did he really cause all that pain? Since Euphemia's death he tried not to think about the pain that he caused but he couldn't pretend anymore because it was right in front of his eyes. He wanted to cry but he couldn't because he had no right to cry. He couldn't resist any longer and pretending as if he was the bad guy he said:

**"What are you planning to do, Suzaku? Kill me? Do you honestly think that killing me will change Britannia? You are a fool!"**

**"Lelouch you murdered lots of people and do you expect to believe in your methods? I don't care how long it will take and I don't care if I won't succeed in fulfilling my dream but I will stick to my values and I won't betray them. Even if you are doing for a good cause, you are doing it wrong and I can't support you. Although I want to kill you, I won't. I'm going to give to Emperor Charles and I will ask to become a Knight of Round."**

**"What? You're selling me to become Knight of Round? How can you do something so horrible?"**

**"Look who's talking! You killed Euphemia. I'm the one supposed to say "how can you do something so horrible?" Don't you dare play the victim part here because you're everything but that."**

**"All of this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't killed your father!"**

**"Are you blaming me? After everything you did, you try to blame me? How dare you? You don't know how much I feel horrible and bad for what I have done and you can't possibly say this is my fault. I didn't force you to use your geass and I certainly didn't force you to do any of the things you did. I can't believe you are using my mistake as an excuse."**

**"I'm sorry, Suzaku! I didn't mean what I said but I…I..."**

**"You just want to be right, Lelouch! As you always do! I don't know if my way of doing things is the right way to achieve my goal but yours is unacceptable. Maybe it is the only way to change reality but I don't want to give up hope. I don't want to use your methods. I'm a better person, I don't force people to do things that they don't even want to do."**

**"Are you talking about yourself, Suzaku? I commanded you to live while you wanted to die. It's the truth, isn't?"**

**"I am trying to make up for my sin and maybe sacrificing myself would do it. I can't take it up any longer. I hate myself for what I have done and it seems that everything I do isn't enough. If I die this feeling would go away and I would finally be free."**

**"You can't die because if you weren't here, I would lose the man who understands me the most and I'm likely to be killed soon and if you were to die, who would look after Nunnally? If I can't help her, you must do it. She trusts you and she believes in you so please take good care of her."**

**"You are talking like you are sure to die. You won't try to get away? Haven't you got any trick up in your sleeve? You always take precautions and you always make other plans if something goes wrong. Are you telling me you have done nothing like that for this situation?"**

**"Exactly! I didn't do anything. I could try to escape but I would have no chance at escaping. I could use only my legs and we both know that I would have no chance of winning if I turned this into a contest of strength and speed. It's over for me."**

**"I wish I could have seen us in a relationship but I think it's never going to happen, is it?"**

**"I think not. I'm sure we would have been happy. Who would have that we would have been at the same time partners and enemies? Life can be so sarcastic some times, don't you think?"**

**"Yeah, I guess. I won't feel any kind of satisfaction when you're going to be killed even though I want you to die. I will just end up with being lonelier and more conflicted. I will always ask myself if we were made for each other but I will never find an answer, won't I?"**

**"Suzaku! What can I do to make you feel better? Tell me!"**

**"Prove me that you're not the right person! Prove me that my feelings are wrong. Prove me that I just hate you and I don't have contrasting feelings for you. If you were able to prove me something like that I could be happy."**

**"I'm so sorry, Suzaku! I wish I could!"**

**"Use your geass on me! Command me to hate you, command me to love you. Please let me be free."**

**"I can't use my geass on you again!"**

**"Why not? Do you feel bad using your geass on me, now? Is that it? Is it horrible to use your geass? Why can't you use it again?"**

**"What do I have to command you?"**

**"Command me to kiss you!"**

**"What? Didn't you want to hate me?"**

**"Just do what I asked for."**

**"Lelouch vi Britannia commands you to kiss me."**

The power had no effect but Suzaku got close to Lelouch and kissed him just as he was ordered. They both knew that the geass didn't work out. V.V. told Suzaku that the geass could have been used on someone just once but he needed an excuse. He wanted to be under the "control of the geass" to do what he wanted. He couldn't accept his contrasting feelings; he wanted to use his last chance to be with Lelouch. When the kiss ended, they both wanted more but they knew they couldn't go on with that. They knew that if they had kept doing that, they would have suffered. There was no way out, their relationship had no future but it wasn't fair. Suzaku couldn't accept it and he said:

**"Command me to…"**

**"No, Suzaku! I won't command you to do anything more. I'm going help you make up your mind. I had sex with Rivalz and Toudou. I need more than one companion."**

**"It's not true! I don't believe you. You wouldn't do that, I just know it."**

**"You're wrong, Suzaku! I slept with them and it was great. I did everything with them; I didn't stop in the middle."**

**"You're lying; you just want me to completely hate you."**

**"No, Suzaku! I'm coming clean. I cheated on you, I didn't wait for you. I have fucked and I have been fucked and you can do nothing about it. It's simply the truth."**

**"You bastard! How can you say something like that? You love me just as I love you and I'm sure you couldn't have done it."**

**"You are more foolish and naïve than I thought you were. Did you really believe to all that nonsense? You really are one of a kind, Suzaku. I feel pity for you."**

**"Damn you, Lelouch! I hate you! How could you have done something like that? Have you been always lying to me? Why? Was I just another game to you?"**

**"I needed to spend some time and I was sure that it would have been hilarious using you and trust me if I say that it was."**

**"I wish I could kill you right now!"**

**"You shouldn't do it, Suzaku! If you do that, how do you expect to have a promotion?"**

**"I will be in the front line when they will execute you. Trust me!"**

**"I'm looking forward to."**

Lelouch smirked but he wanted to cry. He wanted to be with Suzaku but he knew that they had no future. If he had to die, it would have been better that no one suffered for his death. Even though it hurt him, he couldn't stop acting. He hated himself but he kept smiling. Why love was so complicated? Why did he have to lie to make Suzaku feel better? He just wanted to kiss him more and have sex with him but his dream was impossible. He had to face the reality that he tried to destroy. Soon enough he would have met his father, the emperor, again and only thinking about it made him angrier. Who would have thought that he would have been killed by his enemy? He saw Suzaku's face, he was holding his tears and his eyes were filled with much more hatred than before and the Britannian prince said:

**"I'm going to pretend to know nothing about your plan to become a Knight of Round. It will make you look much crueler if you reveal your intentions and he would like you."**

**"Why would you do it?"**

**"Because I'm going to die and I, at least, want that my death is worthy of something. Maybe it will help your absurd plan work."**

**"Don't you dare expect any gratitude or appreciation for this gesture."**

**"I didn't want it. I just want my death to have some sort of value. That's all!"**

After saying that, they kept quiet waiting to meet the emperor to say farewell forever.

It's the end of the first part of the series and of the story. I hope you enjoyed the story till now because there will be more characters involved with second part and I hope not to let you down.


	6. Chapter 6

Lelouch was in the Chinese Federation consulate thinking of what happened the last year. The emperor played with him, with his memories and he forced him live a boring life, a life with no purpose. Unfortunately those weren't the only thoughts that Lelouch had. He was also wondering about his friends and how they didn't remember Nunnally and they thought Rolo was his brother. He also wondered if his geass was still working on his friends, he wanted to know if he said to Rivalz that he wanted to fuck him, the geass would activate. C.C. saw the Britannian Prince lost in his thoughts and said:

"**What's your problem, Lelouch? You don't remember everything yet?"**

"**No, it's not that. I think I remember everything or at least I hope so. I was thinking of something."**

"**So strange of you, isn't it? What are you thinking of?"**

"**My friends are now under my father's geass and they don't remember Nunnally and other events and I'm wondering if the geass I used on them still works."**

"**I don't think Shirley remembers anything of that day. I don't think that Charles would be so stupid to make her remember it."**

"**Actually, I wasn't worried about Shirley. I was thinking if Rivalz would still do what I ordered him last year."**

"**You used your geass on Rivalz too? Why didn't you tell me? How couldn't I know about it?"**

"**I used it as soon as I got my power and I wanted to test it. I feel bad for using on one of my friends but I had to find out something."**

"**What did you order him?"**

"**Nothing that concerns you."**

"**Oh, I get it! You used it for pleasure, didn't you? Who would have thought that you would have used it on that guy? I should have expected it after that thing that happened with Suzaku."**

"**I don't know if you remember but I was gaining time for you to take away Mao's body. Have you forgotten? Killing him in an open space like that was such a stupid thing to do. Couldn't you kill him somewhere else?"**

"**I don't recall receiving any complaints when I did it. Actually I think that by doing that I made you feel lots of pleasure."**

"**You only ruined my relationship with Suzaku. He practically hates me and I can't bear with it. I can't stand the fact that the only man I love hates me. If you hadn't kil…"**

"**If you hadn't started this Zero thing, you wouldn't have had any problems with Suzaku in the first place. So don't blame it on me when we both know that I have nothing to do with it. I told you from the beginning that a geass user has a solitary life. You looked for it, I warned you from the start."**

"**I know you have nothing to do with it but I have to blame someone. I hadn't had the chance because I forgot everything for a year and I just remembered everything so all the emotions I was feeling are coming to surface altogether. I need time to control them again."**

"**You should be faster because that Rolo guy isn't your brother and he is probably some military officer and you can't afford to make him suspect you. You have to act faster than before and even better than before. Probably Ashford Academy is the operation base and it will be full of cameras so you won't be alone. Being Lelouch Lamperouge and Zero at the same time will be harder than ever. You totally need a plan or else you will be doomed."**

"**Don't worry about that, I have already a few ideas but I also have my physical needs I have to take care of and it's been a year since I have done anything. I'll try to make things work. I think it's time I go and we transmit the video we recorded. Are you ready to wear the Zero mask again, C.C.?"**

"**You shouldn't be the one asking, it should be me. Are you ready to dive in all this chaos all over again?"**

"**I'm ready and this time no one will stop me. I will destroy this world and I will create it anew. Whoever is my enemy will perish; no one can stop me now. I have already done too much; I can't give up now, C.C.. Till we see again."**

"**Be safe, Lelouch!"**

After saying that, Lelouch returned to Ashford Academy, leaving C.C. alone. The school was probably filled with lots of cameras; there might have been more than one in every single room just to watch over him. He started pretending like nothing had happened; he kept pretending to have a little brother and not a little sister. Even though his friends were all around him, he felt so lonely. Those weren't his friends, not anymore. They weren't like the last time he met them. He had thought about what he could do in that situation and he saw in Rolo the only solution. Using the geass onto him was the only possibility to survive in that school. He couldn't use his power on Villetta because he had already done that the day he got his geass. If he had known how much trouble she would have caused him, he would have killed her the first time he had seen her. Unfortunately there wasn't only the problem of how to survive in school but there were also his physical needs. He repressed them for a whole year and now he couldn't wait any longer. He really had to have sex with someone but the problem was that he couldn't use his geass with all those cameras. He remembered about Rivalz, whom he already used his geass on and so he just had to activate it. How could he do it? While he was thinking of a solution, he heard Milly announcing that there would have been a party to celebrate Lelouch and Rolo surviving to terroristic attack. Lelouch knew that the Student Council would have cooked for it and there he would have had the best chance at having sex with Rivalz. In the kitchen there were only Milly, Rivalz, Shirley and Lelouch and only two of them were cooking, while one was creating a mess and the other was guiding everyone to do their jobs. The dark haired man knew that this would have happened but he didn't consider the fact that he almost made all the cooking and it was very exhausting and tiring. He hoped that what was going to happen would have been worthy of his hard work. According to his plan, Milly and Shirley left the boys cleaning the kitchen while they went somewhere to relax. Lelouch smiled because even though they weren't completely like they were before, his friends kept thinking like they always have done and that made him feel relieved. Rivalz, noticing his smile, asked him:

"**Why are you smiling? I'm so exhausted! I don't know how you keep standing after all that work Milly made you do."**

"**Am I smiling? I didn't notice. It's probably because I was with you all, that's all."**

"**You're really strange. I can never understand you."**

"**I should take it as a compliment, shouldn't I?"**

"**Yeah! It is a compliment in its own way. Anyway, why have to clean all this?"**

"**Ask the president. She always thinks of these parties but we prepare everything and** **we also clean everything. I supposed you knew this was going to happen."**

"**I knew it. I think I am to blame if I ended up in this situation again, isn't it right?"**

"**You almost make it look like you don't like spending time like this."**

"**Actually I like it a lot but you know how human kind is, don't you? We always complain even when there's no need."**

Lelouch smiled him back and he decided this was the best moment to activate his geass. He "accidently" made an open bottle of milk fall on the ground and he and Rivalz quickly got on their knees trying to get the bottle and to avoid making spill too much milk. As soon as they got the bottle and they were still on the ground, Lelouch whispered:

"**Make sex with me, Rivalz!"**

The camera didn't see and didn't hear him talking and so now his plan was completed. The geass on Rivalz activated and he kissed Lelouch. Even though he knew it was coming, he pretended to be surprised when he received that kiss. He had to fool those agents, he had to pretend like he didn't have any control on the situation and that was killing him. Even just pretending of not having the situation in his hands hurt him. Fortunately for him, Rivalz knew how to use his tongue and he started forgetting about the cameras. Rivalz had learned a lot on how to make Lelouch moan after the last sexual encounters. He put the prince on the counter and opened his shirt revealing his bare chest. The blue haired man started kissing the dark haired man's chest and he bit the left nipple, causing the guy to moan. The student took a box of honey and he took some from it and put it on Lelouch's chest. He started licking the honey causing Lelouch to moan a lot. He had completely forgotten about the cameras and he totally let himself go. After licking his chest, Rivalz unzipped Lelouch's pants and he put his hands in the prince's underwear to take his dick. After stroking it for a bit, Rivalz took it in his mouth and started sucking it. Lelouch put his hands on his friend's head and pushed him on his cock so that he could take it all.

"**Oh my god! Rivalz, keep doing that. Don't you dare stop!"**

The boy had no intentions of stopping and kept bobbing his head on Lelouch's cock. Rivalz covered two fingers in honey and put them in the mouth of the Britannian prince who started sucking them as his life depended on it. He really was into this Lelouch and he knew what would have happened. Oh God! Just thinking about it made him hornier and Rivalz was almost making him come. He really missed all of this and he was so glad that he could have done it again. The blue haired man stopped sucking Lelouch's dick and removed the prince's pants and unzipped his owns. Lelouch removed his underwear, desiring his friend's cock up in his ass. The boy put his licked fingers inside the dark haired man's ass to prepare him for his dick. Lelouch kept moaning like there was no tomorrow but he was able to say:

"**Stop doing what you're doing and put you cock in me. I can't wait anymore."**

Rivalz fulfilled his master's desires and put his cock in Lelouch's ass and started pushing. It felt so good to Lelouch that he put his hand in his mouth to keep himself from screaming. Rivalz, noticing what Lelouch was doing, offered his hand that the dark haired man quickly accepted. He started sucking Rivalz's fingers like he would have sucked his dick. If there hadn't been cameras he would have sucked his dick but now he had to content himself with Rivalz's fingers. The same fingers were taken away from Lelouch's mouth and brought to his dick. Rivalz started stroking Lelouch's hard member and fucked him at the same time and it didn't take long till Lelouch came and he unfortunately came all over the table. Just seeing how much he had come would have made him hard again but he couldn't afford it and resisted to his urges. While Rivalz was still fucking, Lelouch took some napkins and cleaned the table and he did it just in time to enjoy Rivalz's last push inside of him. Feeling come in his ass was such an amazing sensation and he still remembered how his first time with Toudou felt like. He really let himself go that time and it was probably the best sex he ever had. Though Lelouch had to admit that Rivalz got quite good at what he was doing. As soon as Rivalz got out of his ass and they started getting dressed, Lelouch said:

"**We shouldn't tell this to anyone. Let's pretend like nothing happened here, ok?"**

He knew that his friend would have asked what happened as soon as the effect of the Geass ended so he already prepared everything. When they got dressed, Geass stopped working and Rivalz looked confused and asked:

"**What happened here?"**

"**Nothing, Rivalz! You always take things literally sometimes, you know?"**

"**As you say Lelouch. Do you mind finishing alone? I feel more exhausted than before."**

"**Yes, don't worry! Leave it to me."**

Lelouch was left alone in the kitchen and he continued cleaning the kitchen as if nothing had happened. Meanwhile Villetta and the other agents had stopped watching the tape because Rolo had demanded it. He said that he would have watched it since it was a private moment and there was no need that everyone knew what happened. Rolo was actually quite confused about what he felt. He loved Lelouch because he was the family he never had but the younger boy also felt something stronger for the dark haired man. He didn't feel only brotherly love but he also felt attraction and seeing him with another man had hurt him but also turned him on and in fact he also jerked off while looking at the scene. It was his first job where his emotions caused him trouble focusing on a mission. The problem was that that wasn't the first he jerked off watching Lelouch and it was happening always more often. His thoughts were always on Lelouch and not on finding C.C. He needed to control his needs but after seeing that scene, he would have never been able to success. The only thing he could think of was that he was so lucky that there were cameras which recorded everything so that he could see that video over and over. Even though he had just come and his hand was still covered in his semen, he got hard again and started another round.

I'm sorry if I hadn't posted in a long time but I've been really busy and I hope you like this chapter. I'll try to post more often again and I apologize again for taking so long to post a new chapter.


End file.
